Crush Crush Crush
by morgannPJO
Summary: What happens when Jennelle gets sent to Camp Half-Blood and mets a certain set of cousins and falls into a love triangle
1. How do you know him?

"_Jennelle your 17 and you're still acting like a child." My mother said as I was still beating up my sister. "Jennelle Thompson! If you don't stop this instant you're not going to be able to see Luke ever again!"_

That memory burned in my mind and me tear up. I never wanted to think about him again but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Jennie? You okay you look like you're about to cry." My roommate Sarah said to me placing her hand on my shoulder. Let me explain something here. Sarah is my roommate at Our Lady Mary Academy. Me and Sarah call it a living hellhole. Poor Sarah had crutches but I painted them dark blue, that's my favorite color. My mom sent me here was I was 17 after beating up my sister and brother repeatedly. Every year I'd move to a new school, something would happen like an explosion and I would be the cause or some weird attack. It's not like it's my fault it just happened every year. Luckily when I went home I would be on the beach. :)

"Sarah, I can't believe that today is our last day together. When I get out of the shower you're writing your number down on my hand." I took my make up bag and a Paramore t-shirt and jean short shorts out of my dresser and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and put on my clothes. I put on a thick black line of eyeliner and a lot of gray eye shadow. I never really wore mascara it was always so lumpy. Ew. I straightened my hair so straight that the heat was making my face turn as red as a tomato. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my phone and called my brother Ethan.

"**Hello?" He said into the phone**

"**Hey Ethan. When are you coming to get me today?"**

"**After your field trip."**

"**Any possibility before that?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Fine" **I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"Ready?" Sarah asked I nodded and put on my red converse and black hoodie. We left the room and ran onto the bus.

We were going to the theater in town I couldn't stand that place. I went there with Luke before.

"_Why are we all way in the back of this boring show?" I asked annoyed. Luke turned his head and smirked at me he looked really creepy with his hood on in the dark. _

"_So I could do this." He put his left hand on my check and kissed me on the lips. They were soft and warm. _

Reality check he was gone and so was his love for me. We walked out of the bus. I saw people flooding the theater. Why it was so stupid. "Sarah I'm leaving just cover me if they notice. I'm sure they won't though." I whispered to Sarah.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Just do it!" I whispered. I put on my hood a walked behind the bus. I walked down the street no one could see me anymore. I walked backwards looking at the theater, I could still see Sarah going crazy at the nuns the noticed I was gone. SHIT! I tripped backwards and someone caught me. I looked up to see a boy with green eyes, a deep tan, and messy black hair.

"I'm sorry." I felt terrible he had to catch someone who weighed 95 pounds. I'm such a fat ass!

"It's okay, honest." He held out his hand for me to shake it. It was warm and soft. "I'm Percy Jackson" He starred at me with those beautiful green eyes I thought I was going to faint.

"Jennelle Thompson, age of 17." I smiled big and bright. "It's a pleasure to meet you Percy." I said still smiling.

"Pleasure is all mine." He said simply. He did one of those hair-flip things. All the boys that did that in my school looked gay, but when he did it he looked outstanding.

"Do you by chance have a car?" I said curiously with my hands in my back pockets.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you drive me back to my house which is at the beach." I said hopefully that he would take me. He nodded his head, we walked over to a car that was dark blue. It was a dodge charger. Man I love those things, anyways I hopped in the passenger seat while he got in the drivers.

"So where exactly do you live?" He said turning his head at me before starting the car.

"I live in Montauk I'm right on the beach." His eyes lit up when I said Montauk. "Is there a problem?"

"What, no! I always used to go there when I was little. I haven't been there since I was twelve." I felt bad Montauk a great beach so maybe I'll ask him if he wants to go for a swim.

At my house.

Percy stopped the car in my driveway. I got out of the car but I told him to role the window down. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" He shuck his head in a no motion. "Okay but let me have your number." I took out a pen from my pocket and gave it to him and stuck my arm through the window. He wrote the number and gave me the pen. He drove off after I turned my back to his car. I walked onto the porch slowly and quietly. I think my brother was home or maybe hes out with his buds. I walked into the house and shut the door behind me loudly.

"Hello?" I knew that voice but it wasn't my brothers. It was Lukes. I froze in my tracks when I saw him come out of my brothers room. "Hey babe!" He said coming over to me. He cupped my head in his hands and kissed me. His lips weren't like they were when we dated, they were cold and tasted like metal. Trust me I know from experience. I pushed him away as quickly as possible.

"Luke you broke up with me." I walked past him and towards my room. He was about to say something when I cut him off by slamming my bedroom door shut. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. I unpacked all off my stuff and put it away. I went into my bathroom to take my make up off. Once that was done I walked over to my dresser and put on my hot pink bikini. I hadn't realized that I still had my belly button pierced. I grabbed a towel and a pair of sunglasses and headed to the beach. I got to my spot right before the wet sand starts to start. I lay down on my back and closed my eyes.

_Luke came up to me all wet and smelling like saltwater. I hoped he was just seeing if was I awake. _

"_Luke your blocking my sun!" He moved over out of the way. _

"_Sorry Jennie." He flopped down on top of me all wet. "Gotcha ya!" He said as he slowly leaned in to me. I crashed my lips into his. _

Percy's P.O.V

I decided to take a walk on the beach. I someone laying in the sand, she looked awfully familiar. She had dark brown hair, it cascaded down to her rib cage, she was deeply tanned, had pink pout lips, and long legs. She was a sight for sore eyes. She lifted her glasses above her head and her eyes were a dark blue, if you starred into them long enough they'd change to black. "Are you stalking me?" She asked while trying to sit up.

"No, I just decided to talk a walk and I saw you out here so I thought I'd say hi." I said the waved my hand after the last word. She looked really comfortable on her towel just tanning. So I had an idea, a crazy one too. I picked her up wedding style and ran into the water.

"PERCY!" She screamed and kicked but at the same time laughing. Water was crashing up against as we got deeper in the water. She put her head in between my shoulder and neck filling in the gap. I put her down and dived into the water. She did the same as I did, she opened her eyes under water not bothering her at all. I openend my eyes and went towards her fast cause she didn't look like she was a Daughter of Posiedon, and I really didn't want her to be she was cute. Also I didn't want to drown her to find out. We were face to face when I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I could tell she wasn't going to be able to stay under much longer so, I shot up out of water. She gasped for air as soon as we hit the surface.

"That's not the end of it." I smirked when I said that. She had a playful yet worried look in her eyes. I threw here up in the air. She screamed and kicked, she looked so funny. I had my arms ready to catch her when she dropped.

"JENNELLE!" I heard two male voices screams from the shore, they both sounded way to familliar . She dropped in my arms laughing. Her face was beat read.

Jennelle's P.O.V

He caught me and put me down. We still heard people calling my name so we went running through the waves together laughing. I fell a little more than five times, maybe eight?

"Jennelle!" I saw Luke running towards me and Percy. Oh great I thought in my head.

"Percy let, me hide behind you." I whispered to him and he looked at me. Then he nodded and moved his arms around me to shift me behind him.

"Jennelle, what are you doing with Jackson?" Luke said stopping right in front of us with a very annoyed face, which I enjoyed.


	2. Fighting then Mandy!

Still Jennelle's P.O.V

Percy stepped up a little and I stepped with him. "Luke why are you here?" He slightly nodded his head.

(AN: You know how in the movie when there on the Empire State building, Logan nods his head when he talks to Jake that's what Percy is doing.)

"Well I'm here to tell Jennelle she has to get ready for graduation." He said throwing his hands up and moving his head like a ghetto person.

I coughed 'Freak' under my breath, but he still heard. He grabbed me from behind Percy very aggressively and dragged me up the beach. "Don't ever call my freak." He said stopping in his tracks and turning to look at me.

"What should I call you then asswipe!"He pushed me on the ground with a look of pure evil in his eyes. Landed on my but feeling sand going into my bottom. "Why don't pick on someone your own size Luke, and not push a girl." I got up and wiped off the sand the remaing sand I had on me. I walked past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't talk to me like that Jennelle." His grip was getting tighter and tighter on my arm. Around his hand was my skin turning pale. _Asshole. _I punched him in the face and he dropped to his knees. I stared at him with a look of pure hate. He started to turn pale and then he fell on his back, with his eyes closed. Then my emotions turned to worry, tears streaming down my face. "Luke!" I ran to his side and started to shake him to wake up. After what seemed like forever his eyes fluttered open.

"Jennelle what did you do?" He ask me slipping from my grip, I got up and ran to my house. Tears were hitting the ground every step I took. Why was I crying? Luke was nothing but an asshole to me.

"Jennie where's Luke?" Ethan asked coming to the front steps. He saw the tears and pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away and wipped the tears with his thumbs then held my shoulders. "What happened J?" I looked down at my feet I picked up my arm and pointed to Luke's direction. Ethan got the message and ran to get Luke. I ran into my house passing my mom and running straight to my room. I slammed the door then locked it.

"I really simply hate my life." I walked over to my bed and sat down. There was a picture of Luke, Ethan, Tamara (Ethan's girlfriend), and I sitting on the road spelling L O V E with our bodies. I was the O and Luke was the L. I simply smiled at that memory. A warm tear escaped from my eye and rolled to my check then falling on the picture. I set it down on the nightstand and went to my closet to pick out a dress. I picked out a strapless dress that was navy blue for the whole dress expect for right above your belly button. I set it down on my bed and went into the shower. Once I was done with the shower I stepped out slipping. I landed on my back, now I'm sure there was a huge bruise, anyways I slipped on my bra and panties now standing the looking for my toothbrush. "Where did I put that thing?" I found it in the cabinet, I then brushed my teeth, put on a think black line of eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and of course deodorant. I walked out of my bathroom and walked to my bed. I pulled on my dress but couldn't zip it all the way. "MOM!" I screamed I'm sure everyone could hear me, my mom came in and zipped up the dress and left. While I was looking for my shoes I plugged in my curler. I looked in my mirror and I looked good! My dress was perfect it went to the top of my thigh then ruffled and uh! It was perfect.

"Jen?" I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it up there was a very short girl with bleach blond hair with a blue streak. She was wearing a blue blouse, black skirt that went to mid thigh, and combat boots. "Mandy!"


	3. Help!

Mandy's P.O.V

"Jennie!" I said as I ran in giving her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in a year!" I said flatting my shirt. She looked so happy to see me as I had the same emotion.

"Why are you here?" She asked not like rude but surprised. "I'm here because of your graduation. Also because your birthday is in 2 weeks so I'm spending them with you until I have to go back to Maine."

Jennelle's P.O.V

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down. "Hold on let me grab my shoes, then you can help me curl my hair." I put on my knee high converse then walked into the bathroom with Mandy behind me.

"Prepared to get burned!" She laughed and help up the curler. "No seriously I might burn you." I nodded my head and she started to curl it. In about 20 minutes my hair was perfect. "Thank you so much Mandy." I huged her tightly and she winced in pain. "Sorry my hair burns." We both laughed and walked out of my bathroom and into my room.

"Damn girl if you weren't my cousin I would date you!" Skylar my cousin and Mandy's cousin walked in my room.

"Perv." I simply stated getting up and giving him a huge hug.

"Ow girl you hair.."

"BURNS!" Mandy yelled out laughing.

"You're a weird little sister."

"Your just weird."

"At least I don't have to take medication."

"At least I'm not a gay homosexual who sucks…"

"MANDY!" Skylar and I both yelled at the same time. "Shut up, there is no need for you two bloody fighting!" I said. See, Mandy she has OCD and she has to take medication, and then Skylar isn't gay.

"I don't suck dick I lick pussy." He said very matter of factly.

"Dude just ew, come on were leaving." I grabbed my purse and walked out the door with Mandy and Skylar behind me. I saw Luke get in the back of the car and Ethan in the front with my mom. Bastard, I got in the car with Luke and Mandy next to me, awkward. Skylar sat in the way back. "Lucky" I muttered under my breath, but no one could hear me.

Graduation

"Sarah Livid." Sarah walked down the stands to Sister Marie and got her diploma. "Jennelle Thompson." I walked down the stands to Sister Marie with Skylat and Mandy yelling and whooting. I smiled, then frowned when Sister Marie said you know we noticed you were gone Thompson." And gave me my diploma. I smiled again when I saw Percy with two other boys in the back row. I walked to the back row and sat down next to Percy.

"Really, I thought you weren't stalking me." I said with a smile on my face.

"Im not my friend goes here to." He said very nervous, he is a terrible liar.

"Really who?" I said looking him dead in the eye staring into the swirls of green he had.

"Ummm… Mikayla Mertai…yeah I don't know anyone here but you and Sarah." I laughed the was curious who his friends were. I poked the one with long black hair like Percy's but he had blue eyes like me. He looked so much like Ethan just with black hair and not purple. (Hes weird and dyes his hair all different colors.)

"Hi. I'm Jennelle." I stuck out my hand and smiled he simply shock my hand.

"Nico." He said, I smiled that was a nice name.

"I'm Gro- Ethan." Gro-Ethan what the butt? What kind of name was that, I'm mean come on.

"Grover, Percy, Nico it has been a while now hasn't it? Where's Logan? To good for you I'm guessing." My brother said coming over he had his hands behind his back and walking closer and closer to us.

"Ethan just leave no one wants you here." I said standing up. "These are my friends, not people you know." My fists were clenching at my side really just about ready to at least try to swing at him.

"But do you really know them? Come on Jennelle." Mandy and Skylar came behind Ethan.

"Jen you are too good for them, come one let's leave." Mandy said grabbing my hand. I yanked it away, I was really tired of people yanking at my arms. Their already long enough, I mean their like big yo-yo strings.

"You now for a little cousin you sure are a bitch." I said stepping closer to her getting her face. There was a huge explosion in the side of the wall. I turned around to see Percy and Nico with weapons, and Grover who has goat legs now WOAH! "When did people start having goat legs?" He looked at me and just shool his head. He pulled out apples and started to peg the something with them. I heard a smack and there was Nico up against the wall. I ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Take my blade and kill them all." He handed me his blade and coughed a little.

"What? Are you okay! What are those things?" Tears were streaming down my face, I don't know if it was because this was fucking unreal or that Nico my new friend was badly hurt.

"Go!" He pushed me away a little and we passed and understanding. _If I didn't do this we were all going to die. _I stood up and walked over to the group of monsters? I stabbed one and it turned to dust, then went another and another. Soon enough there were two left, behind them was Ethan, Mandy, Skylar and Luke.

"Luke! Why are you doing this, why are you with a bunch of monsters?" I screamed now Im sure my make up was all down my face. "Why! Answer me you fucking bastard!"

"Because the gods are cruel, they only care about themselves not their children!" What gods, what the hell is going on?

"Just take your little crew and leave Luke!" Percy said coming up behind me and whispering to me. "How do you now Luke, Mandy, and Skylar." I gave him the one minute finger and ran towards Luke.

"Leave." He turned away and so did the rest of them and they walked out of the building. Everyone was looking at me like I was a weirdo. I threw the knife on the ground and ran out of the school building. I ran to my house which was 10 minutes away by car so a 20 minute run in a dress, not very fun. _Take my blade kill them all! The Gods are cruel! Leave Luke! _Kept running through my head. I made it home and no-one was there, not even Ethan. I went in my room and got out my bags. I put jeans, shorts, tank tops, bathing suits, t-shirts, sweatshirts, everything I had in a bag! I ran down the street and went to the last park bench I saw on the road. I took out my phone and called Percy.

"**Hello?"**

"**Percy?"**

"**Jennelle?"**

"**Can you come and get me. I'm at the last park bench on my street." **

"**Umm…yeah, hold on." He put the phone done but I heard his little conversation with Nico. "Dude go get start the car."**

"**Why cause we have to go pick up Jennelle."**

"**Fine we'll go get your girlfriend." I blushed I wonder if Percy did to.**

"**She's not my girlfriend!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**Jennelle?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Were coming to get you now." He hung up the phone.** I was all alone sitting on the bench waiting. It was probably 11 stopped in front of me. He came and helped me with my bags and threw them in the back with Nico.

"Dude, there's a person here."

"Dude, his dad is the Greek God of the Underworld."

"What are you talking about Percy? Greek gods don't exist." He glanced Nico a nervous look.


	4. Where am I!

Nico got out of the car and held open the door. "Back or front."

"Front." I ran to the other side and hopped in the front. "Where are we going?" I asked putting on my seatbelt while Percy was starting the car.

"Camp. Where Nico and I live but, you will be living with Connor and Travis probably."

"Who are they?"

"Our friends but they live in a different cabin, just to warn you the play a bunch of pranks on everyone." He said smirking while turning his head.

"Just great." He laughed at me and I hit him on the shoulder playfully. All of the sudden I got really tired

I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"Is she awake?"

"Logan, it's not like she's hurt she just fell asleep and won't wake up."

"What are you talking about won't wake up. I'm up aren't I?" I sat up in what looked like an infirmary bed. I saw 2 boys standing at the end of my bed, one looked around 17 he had red hair (natural red) and gold eyes, then a boy that looked 18 he had blue eyes and black hair. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood." The red head said.

"What in the name of fuck is that?" They both laughed at me.

"Half meaning half human and half god, which are called demigods that are children of the gods."

"Like Jesus?" They laughed again "What the hell is so funny?"

"God**s** meaning Greek Gods, do you have a mom or dad?"

"I have a mom. My dad died when I was born."

"Wrong."

"No, it's right."

"No, your father is either Zues like Logan's dad," He pointed to the other boy.

"I'm Logan."

"No he just pointed to you cause you were bored." The red head laughed.

"As I was saying, Poseidon like Percy's dad, Hades like Nico's , Apollo like my dad, Ares, Hermes, or Hephaestus." I stared at him like he was just about nuts. Greek gods and goddesses, really you think I'm that retarded?

"Who are you guys like last names and what not?" The two looked at each other and Logan stepped forward.

"You don't know who I am? I am famous you know!"

"Johnny Cash?"

"He's dead."

"So if this Greek shit is real then you could just be in hiding."

"You know Logan, she does make a good point."

"Shut up!"

"Okay I was just saying."

"I'm Logan Lerman."

I laughed so hard, he was my favorite actor! I always said we had two kids named Morgan and Emmilyina. "Yeah right, and I'm Madonna."

"I'm serious."

"No I would know because I know everything about him and I've been calling him my husband for the past year."

"Whatever your name is I'm not kidding."

"Really, when's your birthday?"

"January 19th, 1992."

"Oh shit! Maybe you are Logan Lerman."

"You think?"

"Sorry and who are you?' I pointed to the read head. He looked like he just came out of a trance.

"I'm Johnny Cash!"

"What, I'm not stupid."

"Yeah I know. I'm Alyx Mortimer." He sat at the side of my bed. "You are?"

"I'm Jennelle Thompson. Now I'm going to look around."

"Wait, let me come with you."

"Umm. Nah thanks I'm good." I got up out of the bed and stepped on something then soon realized it was Alyx's foot. "Sorry about that." He nodded I got up and noticed I was still in my dress. "Where are my bags?"

"In the bathroom over there across the room." Alyx pointed to the little door across the room. I walked across the room to the door and opened it. It was a very big bathroom for such a small door. I closed the door behind me and went digging in my bags. I pulled out a pair of distressed air washed shorts, and a black crop-top with no tank top. I put them on with a new pair of bra and panties. I put on my dark blue converse and ran in place. The ADHD thing makes me do this all the time I swear. I stopped and looked in the mirror, I looked disgusting. I grabbed my toothbrush, hair brush, and sunglasses out of my bag. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. My hair was wavy as usual so I straighten my hair. Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom and Logan and Alyx were talking. They hadn't realized I was there so I went back into the bathroom and cracked the door so I could hear the conversation.

"She looks an awful lot like Nico." Alyx said

"You don't think she's…"

"Don't say it dude, she's not a daughter of Hades."

"She could be I mean she's got the blue eyes, dark hair, tan skin, she's tall. And she could be very well because she's Ethan's sister."

"Just because Ethan went to work for Hades and Kronos doesn't mean he's his son."

"Dude, I know him and Luke were your best friends but he went to his dad."

"No he didn't!" Alyx stood up and stormed out the door. Wow, talk about drama queen. I walked out the door with my bags and saw Logan just looking around the room for something.

"Well not to interrupt your search time but peace." I walked out the door of the infirmary and saw people with swords, bows and arrows, horses with wings…wait what, Horses with wings where the hell am I? Oh right I'm in Camp Half-Blood where Greek Gods exist and one of them is my father. Yea, that doesn't sound mental at all. I was walking around with people whispering around me. There was this group of, how do I say this politely? Meet heads giving me dirty glares and what not. I shrugged them off and walked into what seemed like a dining hall. I saw two boys that were twins sitting there with a girl with blond hair and a girl with blackish blue hair. They were whispering then one of the boys saw me, he smirked at his twin brother and walked over to me.

"I'm Travis. Son of Hermes, are you determined or undetermined?"

"Excuse me? I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Travis leave her alone!" The blonde girl said coming up behind him and throwing a pea at the back of his head.

"Fine!" He walked away with his hand in surrender. He sat down next to the other girl and put his arm around her.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Do you know who your godly parent is?" Now I think I understood what that kid was talking about. I saw the pea on the ground and picked it up, I threw it at the back of Travis's head. Annabeth laughed as he said. What the fuck! But anyways. I looked at Annabeth and said.

"Nope! All I know is it is a god not a goddess." I said. She walked past me and screamed out the door.

"Chiron! We need you in the dining hall now!" Then all of a sudden I felt kinda woozy, and then I saw a horse man running into the hall. Holy shit, why am I seeing three of him, then my legs kinda gave out and I went crashing down on the floor.


	5. I will go Ninja

**What's up people? Well I am very bored and before my friend Alyssa comes over and yeah. Thanks for the reviews and help on stuff cause I am just starting with fan fiction but, any characters you guys want to see more over. Or even think of a completely new character, but you have describe..**

**Hair Color**

**Eye Color**

**Skin Tone**

**To the story please :) **

Logan's Point of View

I was standing over Jennelle for the second time in the infirmary. I wonder why Annabeth called Chiron anyways, I mean I wouldn't be standing here wasting my time but of course, it's what I get for doing that stupid prank with Connor and Lexus. I sat down on the bed next to her feeling her head to see if she had a fever which she didn't. I was still sitting there just waiting for her to wake up when Annabeth walked in with Chiron.

"What happened?" I asked sitting there staring at her motionless arm.

"Well she kinda fell when she saw Chiron." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Why did you call Chiron?"

"Because I wanted to see if he knew who her dad was, Im sure she hates being undetermined." She said putting her hands on her hips

"Now Annabeth you know I can't do that, and I only did that with you because your mother told me you would be coming." Chiron said patting her on the back.

"But why can't her dad be like Athena?"

"Maybe because she just belongs in the Hermes cabin, go get some dinner it's about 6 now." Chiron walked out of the room. Annabeth looked at me then Jennelle. She turned her back and walked towards the door.

"Annabeth," She turned and looked at me. "Grab me a plate." She nodded and walked out the door.

"Come on Jennelle, wake up.'' I whispered her body lay motionless. "Jenni."

"Don't ever call me that!" She shot up out of sleep

"You'll answer when I say Jenni but not Jennelle."

"Well maybe if you didn't wake me up at the worst part of my dream I wouldn't be so angry." She shot me an angry glare. "Im leaving this weird place." She stood up and I stood up with her, she took a step and fell but I caught her.

"Jennelle, you can't leave without my help."

"Then take me to my fucking cabin Logan!"

"Fine." I picked her up bridal style and walked to her cabin.

At the Hermes Cabin Jennelles P.O.V

Okay so here's the best transportation they have awkward silence with Logan Lerman carrying you.

"You can put me down on that bed over there." It had Luke engraved in the wood and I knew that's were I wanted to sleep.

"That's Luke's bed you can't sleep there."

"Yes I can I know Luke, put me down over there." He sighed in agreement and put me down. I put my hand under the pillow, knowing him something was there. I was right. I pulled out a little plastic bag full of stuff.

"How did you know that was there?"

"He's Luke, he's not that hard to predict." I spilled everything out on the bed. There was the bracelet I made him when I was 15. "I haven't seen this picture in ages!" It was when he was 8 and I was 5. I made him dress up in a tu-tu and put purple hair dye spray thing in his hair. "Good times." I sighed and layed on his bed and closed my eyes. Logan sat next to me and said

"How do you know Luke?"

"He was my boyfriend for 3 years. Supposed to be 4 but no, he cared to much about world domination." I said becoming more and more pissed. "Anyway Logan do you have a six pack?" I said smirking at the fact he was so surprised. I know he did You could see right through his t-shirt it was like…

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Pretty hot. "Bye Jennelle." He stood up and walked out the door.

That Night.

I was having a hard time falling asleep in this cabin. I got up and put my uggs on and went on the porch thing of the cabin. I saw the Zeus cabin very close by so I ran. I ran past 4 cabins before I got to Logan's door. I knocked on it softly then I looked down. Well I felt like a hooker cause I was wearing a black tank top and purple shorty shorts, plus my bra was sticking out of my shirt. I was about to run back to my cabin but Logan opened my door.

"Jennelle what are you.."

"I knew it! I knew you had a six pack!" I said this cause he was only in his boxers.

"Is that why you're here? To prove to me that I have a six pack?"

"No I had trouble sleeping." I said just walking into his cabin and sitting on his bed.

"Sure just walk in to my cabin and sit down."

"Oh come on you know you love me?" I said throwing my hands up in question and smirking he came over next to and sat next to me on his bed.

Logan's P.O.V

"It always is hard to fall asleep in the cabins. Especially the Hermes and Zeus cabin."

"Why is that it's hard to sleep in here?" She asked in a sweet tone and put her hand on my knee.

"Cause of that thing." I pointed to the big statue of my father in the room.

"Well whats the easier cabin to sleep in cause I'm going to sleep in this cabin or that one."

"This one is easier to sleep in." _Logan why are you lying? You just met this girl a couple hours ago and you want to hook up? _My mind said to me. I simply ignored it and said "But there's only one bed which is this one."

"Looks like your sleeping on the floor then Logan." She said and smirked then laid down on my bed, leaving me sitting in front of her stomach.

"What, no I'll just sleep with you."

"Fine but no putting the what what in the whoo whoo okay?"

"What?"

"Just don't fuck me!"

"Fine, I wasn't planning to." She turned over so her back was facing me and curled up in a little ball without any blankets. "Jennelle take some blankets." She was lightly snoring so I took that as I would just put the blanket over her fragile body. I hit the pillow on my bed with a loud thump, Jennelle turned over and cuddled up to my chest. At first I was like woah! But then I put my arms around her and fell asleep.

Next Morning Jennelle's P.O.V

I woke up to the faint sound of a conch horn. I was trying to get up but I was strained to my bed by Logan's arms. Wait I just remembered I was in Logan's bed. I screamed and thrashed. "Get off me creeper!" I pushed him off the bed and he stumbled awake.

"What in the name of Hades was that for?" He asked astounded that I had so much strength, I think.

"Don't put your arms around me when I'm asleep. I go ninja on people." I said quite loud. It was louder than my usual tone.

"You are crazy."


End file.
